YuYu Hakusho Book Two...Chapter One--> A New Warrior
by Angel Ishe
Summary: It's a continuation to the end of the series! Warning! This is a Yusuke-Botan fic! You have been warned! Flames are seriously not welcome! Read if you're an open-minded person!


YuYu Hakusho: Book Two 

Chapter one: A new warrior

It has been five years since the Makai tournament and things have pretty much changed for our heroes. Minamino Shuichhi has been handling his father's business, Kuwabara is still struggling not to fail in the State University and Yusuke and Keiko got married after he went back. God knows how Yusuke can take that torture! And Hiei was the only one who was left behind in Ma kai.

As for the people in Reikai, things were as it has always been – hectic. Poor Koenma-sama was still buried in mountains of papers. But as for our main character things were actually shaping up. 

Since Yusuke was currently inactive as a Reikai tantei because of his painful marriage to Keiko; Botan, former assistant to Yusuke, former Reikai ferry girl and messenger of Koenma (Poor girl so many jobs at one time!) was now a full fledge Reikai tantei having been trained by none other than Hiei-san. Hiei was yet again caught stealing the spirit sword so he was sentenced to training Botan. A fate which according to him was worse than washing Kuwabara's gym socks, Botan bonked him pretty good after that! They have spent the last 6 months training in Makai. And now Hiei finally thought she was ready…

Okay, that's enough for now! Hiei said. "Yes, sensei!" Botan squeaked enthusiastically. "Don't call me that!" Hiei muttered furiously. "Okay sensei!" she bubbled. Ugh what's the use! Stupid bubblehead ditz would never get it right! But she is stronger now than all of the other youkais I've handled in Mukuro's army, Hiei thought. Hiei did a back flip and landed on top of a tree, Botan followed suit. "Ah, It so windy up here" Botan said. "Hn!" Hiei muttered as he turned his back to Botan. As he did he began to recall a conversation he had earlier. 

*Flash back*

"Hiei!" cried someone behind him; he whirled instantly toward the voice clutching his katana ready to strike. "Oh, it's you" he said curtly as his eyes came in contact with the golden ones of Koenma. "Is she ready?" Koenma asked. "In a few days she will be, she is still in the process of mastering her fire wind technique." Hiei answered. "Oh! I see. Send her to Rei kai as soon as she is ready, Hiei "and with that he turned to go. " Wait!" Hiei called out. "I have a question!" Hiei cried hesitantly. Koenma

stopped and turned, "ask it." "Umm, why does she have this much rei ki? Where did she get this?" Hiei asked intrigued by the power Botan had shown to him a few weeks ago when she was attacked by an S-class youkai. She had one of the most powerful blasts he had ever seen. A combination of air and fire blast, right then and there he had sworn to help her harness such great power. Who would have thought that blue-haired ditz carried so much power within her? 

Koenma sighed. "Oh well, you are her master. I suppose I could tell you." Hiei impatiently waited for him to start. "Centuries ago a powerful musho (a wind goddess) named Shura ruled over a realm called Yu kai. Yu kai was like the Nigen kai and Rei kai mixed together. You see all of the people had rei ki and their world looked much like the Nigen kai. Shura was a stunningly beautiful goddess and all of her people loved her. Then one night a fire god named Kung Lao came to the realm. Needless to

say they fell in love and got married. They even had a child that they named Aeris. But as he was the emperor of Yu kai, he became corrupt and evil. Greed consumed him and he sent legions of youkos to plunder the rich soil of Yu kai. Having seen that her dear husband had gone mad Shura sent an oni to the Rei kai together with her child, wanting to protect her from the battle that was to come. Shura and Kung Lao faced each other in battle and…" Keonma paused. "And what????" Hiei growled impatiently. And they both died and so did their realm." Koenma finished. "That was a lovely story, Koenma but that still doesn't explain about" Hiei said. "Aeris- the girl child, Koenma cut him off, had blue hair and pink eyes." "What? Hiei shouted dumbfounded. "Botan is Aeris?" Hiei asked. "Yes but she doesn't know, she cannot remember it because she was just a little child when all of this happened. And personally I don't think she needs to know", Koenma's voice trailed off as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hiei?" Botan's voice pierced through his thoughts." What?" Hiei muttered. "Could I ever be as good of a Rei kai tantei as Yusuke was?" Botan whispered softly, her voice broken, as if afraid of the answer that he would give her. Hiei pondered on the question unsure if he would give his student a mocking answer or what he knew was the truth. In as short as two weeks, she had actually mastered the use of the staff he gave her. She was more powerful than Yusuke. She is a goddess for cryin' out loud! But she didn't know that so he just said "Of course, I am you're teacher." She smiles as he said this and without warning she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Hiei froze startled by her actions but before he could yell at her she bowed and said, "Arigato, Hiei-san." He stood up and managed a small "hn!" before leaping off to the shadows leaving her to her thoughts.

"Finally I am gonna be a Rei kai tantei!" Botan thought as she turned her back to face the moon. Soon I'd be able to fight along side Yusuke and no one would be able to call me a blue-haired ditz again. She smiled. Soon she would see Koenma, she thought sleepily, and Kurama and Kuwabara and Yusuke…Yusuke…Yusuke….

" Stupid girl!" Hiei muttered under his breath as he hurried towards Mukuro's castle. He looked down at the bundle he was carrying. Botan had been asleep when he found her on the same tree they sat on. He stopped and thought of leaving her there for the night just to teach her a lesson. He glanced at her face and saw that her lips were parted into a cute smile. He winced and hurried on. *No, I can't leave her. Damn it! And did I just say that ditz looked cute? Oh man, what is wrong with me today? *


End file.
